Devon Gets Random: YA Awards
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Devon is nominated for a Young Actor Award. Fearing that his friends will embarrass him, Devon sends them off to a spa with no technology.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Devon and Scott walked into their house. Devon wore a tomato costume while Scott wore his scout uniform.

"Did you have to pick me up from my meeting dressed as a vegetable?" Scott asked.

"A tomato is a fruit," Devon said. "Plus, Mom's visiting Aunt Janice in Sacramento and your meeting ended literally ten minutes after the show. I didn't have time to change."

The doorbell rang and Devon opened the door to see a deliveryman holding an envelope.

"Special delivery for Devon Randall," the deliveryman said.

"That would be me," Devon said.

Devon took the envelope and the deliveryman walked off.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

Devon opened the envelope and got out a letter.

"Dear, Devon Randall," Devon read aloud. "We are happy to announce that you have ben nominated for a Young Actor Award for your role on _So Random_!"

"You've been nominated for an award?" Scott asked.

"And the award show is tomorrow in Long Beach!" Devon cheered.

"So are you going to take your friends?" Scott asked.

**DEVON'S FANTASY **

Devon, Zora, Tawni, Nico, and Grady stood at the red carpet. A female reporter and a cameraman walked over to them.

"I'm Tara Gerard from _NewStar TV_," the reporter said "Looks like the cast of _So Random_ is here at the Young Actor Awards! So Devon? How does it feel to be nominated?"

"Well, Tara," Devon said. "It's…."

"Look at me!" Tawni cheered. "I'm so pretty! Get my good side! Me, me, me!"

Nico and Grady grabbed Devon.

"This guy loves his chicken wings!" Grady cheered.

"Yeah," Nico said. "He can really go through those wings!"

"Guys," Devon said.

"And stay away from my man!" Zora shouted. "I'm talking to you, Tara!"

Chad suddenly ran over to them.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and be sure to watch _Mackenzie Falls_," Chad said. "Saturday nights at 8:00."

**REALITY **

Devon looked at Scott.

"Exactly that is going to happen," Devon said. "So I'll just take you."

"How are you going to keep them from finding out and showing up?" Scott asked.

The next day, Zora, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Chad arrived at a spa in the mountains.

"Wow," Tawni said. "It was nice of Devon's cousin to let us stay in his spa and resort for the weekend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Devon and Scott stood on the red carpet while Tara Gerard interviewed them.

"So, Devon," Tara said. "This is your first award show. How does it feel to be here?"

"It feels unreal," Devon replied.

"So, who's this young man you brought?" Tara asked.

"This is Scott," Devon replied. "He's my little brother."

"So, Scott," Tara said. "Are you excited for your big brother?"

"I sure am," Scott said. "But I also kind of hope Bella Thorne wins."

"Thanks," Devon said sarcastically.

"So I can't help but notice that you're _So Random_ cast mates aren't here," Tara said.

"They had other engagements," Devon replied.

"What about your best friend, _Mackenzie Falls _star Chad Dylan Cooper?" Tara asked.

"He also had other engagements," Devon replied.

Meanwhile at the spa, Tawni and Zora received pedicures.

"This is the life," Tawni said. "Being pampered is the best."

"I don't even miss technology," Zora said.

"Me neither," Tawni said.

"Who am I kidding?" Zora asked. "I need television!"

"And I need to check online to see what I'm trending in this week!" Tawni shouted.

Zora grabbed one of the workers by the shirt collar.

"I know there's a TV here somewhere!" Zora shouted. "Take me to it!"

"There's no technology here," the worker said nervously. "It's to help be one with the universe."

"Where's the TV?!" Zora shouted.

"Zora," Tawni said. "Let him go."

Meanwhile in the stables, Nico, Grady, and Chad got off of saddled horses.

"My horse and I rode circles around you Randoms," Chad said.

A young female trainer walked into the stables.

"Are you here for the horseback riding lessons?" the trainer asked.

Nico, Grady, and Chad looked at each other.

"We sure are!" Nico cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Devon and Scott sat in their seats during the awards ceremony. A female presenter stood at the podium.

"Our next category is favorite actor or actress in a television comedy," the presenter said. "Our nominees are…."

"This is my category!" Devon cheered.

"Bella Thorne for _Shake It Up,_" the announcer's voice came on the speaker. "Vincent Martella for _Phenias and Ferb_. Bridgit Mendler for _Good Luck Charlie_. Selena Gomez for _Wizards of Waverly Place_. And finally, Devon Randall for _So Random_."

The presenter opened the card.

"And the winner is…" the presenter said.

"I bet it's Gomez," Devon said.

"Devon Randall for _So Random_!" the presenter cheered.

Devon gasped.

"I won?" Devon asked. "I actually won?"

"Go up there," Scott said.

Devon got up and walked onstage. The presenter then handed him the award. Devon looked at the audience.

"I am so shocked that I won," Devon said. "This is such an honor. A few months ago when I joined _So Random_, I never thought I'd be standing here. I was sure everyone would hate me for replacing Sonny."

The audience laughed.

"I'd like to thank my mother, and my brother Scott," Devon said. "I'd also like to thank my cast mates of _So Random_ who couldn't be here today, including my girlfriend, Zora Lancaster. I would also like to thank my best friend, Chad Dylan Cooper who also couldn't be here today. And last but not least, thanks to Marshall who instead of having me arrested when I accidentally walked onto the stage, but instead gave me a part on _So Random_ and made my dreams come true. Thank you, everyone."

The next day, Devon walked into the cafeteria where Zora, Tawni, Nico, and Grady sat at a table.

"Hey guys," Devon said. "How was the spa?"

"It was great," Tawni said. "How was the award ceremony?"

"What award ceremony?" Devon asked.

Nico held up a magazine with a picture of Devon holding his award on the cover.

"The strangest thing happened," Devon lied. "As soon as you guys left for the spa, I received a call from the people at the Young Actor Awards saying that I'd been nominated for an award. But by that time, you had already arrived at the spa and because of the no technology rule…"

"Save it," Zora said. "You were afraid we'd embarrass you, so you sent us away."

"Well, when you say it like that…" Devon started to say.

Tawni, Nico, and Grady got up and walked off. Zora stayed at the table and Devon sat down.

"Please don't be mad at me," Devon said.

"I understand Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Chad," Zora said. "But I'm your girlfriend."

Zora got up and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Devon arrived at the set of _Mackenzie Falls _to see Chad rehearsing his lines. Devon walked over to Chad and Chad put down his script.

"I really need to talk to you," Chad said.

"Let me guess," Devon said. "You're mad at me too."

Dramatic music began to play.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Chad," Devon said. "I was being selfish. I got so caught up in being nominated that I only thought of myself. Now before you end our friendship, I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am. And also, where's that music coming from?"

"Oh," Chad said, pointing at the speakers. "The producers like to test out the sound system."

"Oh," Devon said.

"Look," Chad said. "I'm not mad at you for being a selfish liar. I applaud that."

"You do?" Devon asked.

"Yes," Chad replied. "I can't tell you how many movie premieres I've attended where I went alone."

"Of course," Devon said.

"What I wanted to talk to you about is this girl I met at the spa," Chad said. "Her name is Naomi. We got to talking and she's really nice. She's never seen _Mackenzie Falls_."

"I'm not going to help you teach her about the show," Devon said.

"No," Chad said. "I'm thinking about asking her on a date."

"That's great," Devon said.

Devon noticed the sad look on Chad's face.

"But this will be the first time you've been on a date with someone who's not Sonny," Devon said.

Chad nodded and tears fell from his eyes.

"My advice is that you need to let Sonny go," Devon said. "She's not coming back. If you don't learn to move on, you'll never be happy."

"Thank you," Chad said.

Chad gave Devon a hug.

"You really are my best friend," Chad said.

The music played louder.

"This music is really getting on my nerves," Devon said.

Later, Devon walked into the prop house to see Zora, Tawni, Nico, and Grady sitting on the couch.

"I was selfish," Devon said. "I wanted my moment and I was selfish. I really am sorry."

Everyone stayed silent.

"Let me show you how sorry I am," Devon said.

A few hours later, Devon and Zora stood on the red carpet during a movie premiere. Tara walked over to them.

"I see Devon Randall is here and he brought his girlfriend," Tara said.

"Back off, Tara," Zora said. "This guy is mine."

Devon and Zora smiled at each other.

"What a cute couple," Tara said.

Tawni walked over to Tara.

"Please get my good side," Tawni said.

Nico and Grady walked over to them.

"Devon sure loves his chicken wings!" Nico cheered.

"He sure does!" Grady cheered.

"What can I say?" Devon asked. "These are my friends. I don't know what I'd do without them."

Everyone shared a group hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Devon walked into an ice cream shop. He then walked over to the counter.

"How may I help you?" the male employee asked.

"I would like a Rocky Road Shake," Devon replied.

Dramatic music played once again.

"I'm sorry, sir," the employee said. "We no longer have the Rocky Road flavor."

"What?" Devon asked dramatically. "But it's my favorite!"

"I'm sorry," the employee said. "Also, where's that music coming from?"

"I don't know," Devon replied.

"Anyway," the employee said in a dramatic tone. "If you want Rocky Road, you'll have to find a new ice cream shop."

"But I have so many memories here," Devon said in a dramatic tone. "The time I ate all ten cups of Rocky Road on a dare. The time I threw up in the bathroom after I ate all those cups of Rocky Road on a dare."

"It's been a pleasure serving you," the employee said.

"No," Devon said dramatically. "Don't speak! It's too hard. I shall go now."

Devon walked to the door, turned around, and held out his arm.

"Remember me!" Devon said dramatically.

Devon exited the ice cream shop.

**THE END**


End file.
